Touching the Flames
by Code Green
Summary: Her song was sweet and beautiful, enchanting him with its lovely simplicity, while his fire was passionate and cruel, drawing her to him with an irresistible charm. Their relationship was to be one tried and torn, brought back together through odd events.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I'd go ahead and write an Inkheart story. I really like the book and the movie, and Dustfinger and Roxane are by far my favorite pairing, so I thought more should be written about them! This story is based off of their relationship from the movie, rather than the book, because I thought they had an absolutely sweet love story in the film that wasn't quite all there in the story. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!**

One

Orient's castle looked the spitting image of an ancient medieval palace. It was formed out of gray and white stones and rose high into the air with towers and immense walls. Vines, covered with tiny white roses, wrapped up trellises and wove around balcony railings, perfuming the air. There were hundreds of rooms in this castle, all decorated with great banners, immense furniture, and balconies that stepped out into the crisp fall air. Men and women dressed only in the finest frequented torch lit corridors and spacious halls. This castle was one of the most famous in all the land of Inkheart, for its beauty and for its constant ceremonies.

It was nearing dinnertime, and guests and citizens of the palace began to find their way to the huge town square, located in the center of the palace with the great walls surrounding it. There was to be much entertainment tonight, with jugglers, dancers, singing, and the fire breather, Dustfinger, which everyone had heard about. Gay laughter and merry conversations filled the palace to the brim as everyone made their way outside, and no one noticed one of the chamber doors open and perhaps the most beautiful of the castle's women stepping out.

She didn't consider herself to be extremely beautiful, though everyone claimed it was so. Her long dark hair was draped elegantly down her back, flowing down to her waist, and her hazel eyes were shining with pleasure for the night's events. She was dressed in deep red, with a tiny jewel on her forehead and long strokes of fiery orange tracing down her long skirt. She had the palest, and yet, softest, skin of anyone in Inkheart, and she truly was a glorious creature to look upon, though she never noticed.

In her hands was a mandolin, finely crafted, perfectly tuned for its mistress's part in the festivities of the night. There were to be three nights of entertainment for the castle and village's occupants, and Roxane had been chosen automatically for part of the entertainment. The knights loved watching her, just for her beauty, the children were soothed to sleep with her singing, and the women thought they had never heard a lovelier voice. Roxane had been given a nickname, Golden Throat, because of her absolutely exquisite voice, but she much preferred her usual name and only tolerated it when her false name was used.

She was somewhat interested in the fire breather that was well reputed throughout the castle. She had heard of him and was curious to see how skilled he truly was at his craft. She was determined not to go out of her way, however, to see him. There was much profit to be made in her talent, and she had a desire to do her best tonight.

Jugglers were already at work in the square, throwing their balls or batons into the air and catching them skillfully. A play was going on in the east corner of the square, and that was where mostly everyone was gathered. The scent of roasting meat drifted through the air, and children, music, and laughter could all be heard. The sounds, smells, and sights, lifted Roxane's spirits, and she smiled as she found her way to the small seat reserved for her art.

She sat down and waited, like most of the other performers, for the play to finish before she began to play. Her thin fingers worked the mandolin strings deftly, perfectly, and she began to sing, her voice soft and lovely, a ballad about a piper who had lost his pipe. Some people passed her by while others stopped and listened, all of them pleased with her craft. Several gold and silver coins found the small flowerpot she had next to her, filling it, in a very short amount of time.

The sky darkened, bringing out the stars, moon, and the fire. Roxane couldn't see the famous fire breather, and after her flowerpot was filled for the second time, she took her mandolin in hand, got up, and moved towards the huge crowd that surrounded Dustfinger.

Roxane couldn't see past the bodies that surrounded the fire juggler, but she could see flames rising into the sky, and she was entranced as they licked up higher and higher, threatening almost to burn out the stars. She and the rest of the audience gasped and stepped back as an enormous red and gold dragon burst into flames above them and then soared down towards them, its wings outstretched.

It was magnificent, and Roxane desperately wanted to see the man who could do such magic. She slipped gracefully through a small gap in the crowd and found herself standing in the front. She was given a perfect view of the mysterious man behind the flames. His hair was light blonde, with some of it pulled back into a braid to keep it out of his face. The loose hair rested on his shoulders and glittered in the firelight. His eyes were blue, a majestic, regal blue, and they sparkled and burned as he toyed with the fire. He wore a black shirt with silver stripes shooting up and down the arms, black breeches, and black boots, all giving him a dark effect that took Roxane's breath away.

He gazed only at his flames, dancing in his hands, flying out his mouth, and soaring up into the sky. But then he looked to the side, briefly, and for one heartbeat, his eyes rested on Roxane's. She returned his split second gaze with her own, and then he looked away and continued his work.

The light in his eyes, the flames that licked up in his blue irises, captivated her. He loved what he did. That much was obvious. A smile of pleasure was on his face, showing white teeth that only gleamed in the lighting.

Roxane couldn't understand how he played with fire the way he did. Wasn't it extremely dangerous? What power did he possess that allowed him to do such a thing? What did it take to make the dragons and serpents that he could create?

She was as inquisitive as the children around her, but she knew he wasn't able to tell the secrets of his trade, or else he would have no trade left.

Dustfinger finished ten minutes later, and the crowds parted, going different ways. Roxane decided to rest from her singing and looked around at all of the vendors who had their wares displayed to everyone. She lingered at the table of a jewel seller and gazed admiringly at his gem necklaces and rings. One necklace in particular caught her eye, making her think of the fire breather. It was made of gold, red, and orange, and it shone magnificently in the light of the cart.

"You are welcome to try it on, if you wish. I enjoy having beautiful women try my things. It draws the attention of potential buyers," the salesman smiled.

Roxane nodded and then proceeded to clasp the necklace around her neck. It brought out the light in her eyes, making them sparkle. Orange wasn't typically one of Roxane's colors, but the red and gold matched her outfit, so the necklace did draw attention to her beauty.

"Promoting your jewelry again, Ralis," a soft voice, accompanied by an English accent, questioned.

"Ah, Dustfinger!" the salesman exclaimed, and Roxane found her cheeks turning red as she turned to look at the fire-eater. "Of course! As always!"

"And a finer model you couldn't have picked," Dustfinger complimented, and Roxane averted her eyes to the ground, blushing furiously.

"You're too kind, fire dancer."

"I did enjoy the pleasure of your voice this evening, accompanying this pleasant event," Dustfinger said, smiling a small smile at her. "It was lovely."

"Thank you. You're fire display was terrific. It must have taken many years to be able to perform like that," Roxane returned the kind gesture.

"Ah. Many years indeed," he nodded. "Ralis, do you happen to have any more orange gemstones? I'm trying to make a collar for Gwin, as much as he hates them."

"I forgot entirely about him! Where is the little fellow?" Ralis asked.

"He was out hunting, but…"

Roxane felt something slink past her legs, something furry and fast, and she jumped back with a small squeal.

"Ah! There he is!" Dustfinger said, bending down and scooping up the marten into his hand.

"Getting fat, I see," Ralis chuckled.

"He must have been delving into Orion's chickens again. Shame on you, Gwin. You know better," Dustfinger chuckled, placing the marten on his shoulder. "Have you never sent a marten before, my lady?" he asked, seeing Roxane's amazed expression.

"No. I've only heard of them, but never seen them," she marveled.

"I would let you hold him, but he bites."

"He wouldn't bite her. No one could ever bite the Lady Roxane," Ralis smiled.

"The Lady Roxane. Indeed, you are as popular, I believe, if not more so, than I am," Dustfinger commented. "You may pet him if you wish. Just be cautious. He does bite."

Roxane nodded and then reached out and timidly touched the marten on his horned head. Much to her delight, the creature purred and rubbed his face into her hand.

"I guess he doesn't mind me much," Roxane smiled and then pulled her hand away. "He's adorable."

"A little rascal," Dustfinger said, stroking the marten's head fondly. "So, Ralis, have you any orange gems?"

"I have," Ralis nodded. "I have three little ones that should do quite nicely. I haven't been able to sell them, due to their size, so I shall give you a discount."

"I need to be off, Ralis," Roxane said, taking the necklace off her neck. "I prefer to get inside before it gets too rowdy."

"Are you staying in the castle as well?" Dustfinger asked, looking at the gems Ralis held out to him.

"I am," Roxane nodded. "I'm one of Orion's guests."

"And well you should be," Ralis nodded. "Good night, Roxane."

"Good night."

"Tell me about her," Dustfinger spoke as soon as the exquisite woman was out of earshot.

"Taken a fancy to her, have you? Join the hundreds of others," Ralis grinned. "We don't know too much about her. She doesn't have a family, and she travels with a group of other performers, common people, really. She has performed in great halls before notable audiences, and she is the most beautiful woman in all of Inkheart, or so it's been said."

"I have heard all of that," Dustfinger said lightly. "But what of her likes and dislikes? Why hasn't she found a worthy suitor? What makes her happy?"

"That is something you'll have to find out on your own, fire fingers. No one seems able to answer that, but no one has ever asked her, either. To most, she's just a perfect work of art, flawless, a perfect sculpture of some goddess here on earth."

"I'll learn what I can," Dustfinger grinned. "Thanks, Ralis."

"Any time. Tell me how that collar comes out for Gwin."

"I can do that."

Roxane made her way into the palace and then slipped quietly through the corridors towards her chambers. She was grateful for the solitude in the castle, for while she enjoyed celebrating and crowds, she much preferred the peace and quiet, especially at night.

Her chambers were quiet, and she quickly changed out of her elegant clothes into her nightgown. She moved to the room's balcony and then opened the balcony door and peeked out. From the balcony, she could see the square, from somewhat of a distance, and she watched as two bright streaks of fire flipped effortlessly about in the air.

Just as Dustfinger could weave his charm with fire, he had thoroughly woven his spell around the beautiful woman who admired from a distance.

Roxane could have watched him all night.


	2. Magic Night

Two

A clap of thunder awoke Roxane the next morning, and she sat up in bed and looked to the balcony door to see that it was very dark and surly outside. She slipped out of her bed and then changed into her dress for the day before she grabbed her brush and swept through her beautiful hair.

A strong gust of wind flung open her balcony door, letting in a torrent of rain, and Roxanne rushed to it, slamming it shut and locking it with both locks. She turned away from the door and quickly lit one of her candles before jumping back at the sight of a shadow creeping along the wall. She spun to find the creator of the shadow, and her eyes looked to the ground to see a familiar horned marten standing on his hind legs, looking up at her with head tilted.

"Gwin? What brings you here?" she asked, kneeling down and opening her hand up to the creature.

He scurried into her hand, and she picked him up carefully.

"Trying to get out of the rain, were you?" she asked, stroking his damp fur. "You need to go back to your owner. Is he in the castle?"

The creature didn't reply, and with a sigh, Roxane carried him over to the chamber door. She stepped out into the dark hallway and made her way through it, stroking Gwin all the time.

"You're such a troublesome little animal," she spoke, turning around a bend and walking through another corridor. "Your master must be worried sick."

"I wouldn't be too concerned about him, Lady Roxane," a raspy voice commented. "There are far more things you could be interested in."

Roxanne stopped and frowned as a shadow moved away from the wall, revealing the face of Basta. He was Capricorn's secondhand man, a crook who seemed to like carrying daggers with him wherever he went.

"Basta. It's been quite some time since I've seen you," Roxane said easily, smiling softly though she was uncomfortable. "Have you come for the festivities?"

"I have come because Capricorn desired to see the ceremonies," Basta frowned. "I myself care very little for such…delights. I had hoped only to see you."

"That's certainly kind of you," Roxane replied, seeing she was on dangerous ground.

"My feelings for you have not changed since last you visited our village, my lady."

"Nor have mine," Roxane said firmly.

"Has it never crossed your mind, my darling, what an exquisite pair we would make? Imagine, the Lady Roxane and Basta, together in the palace…"

"Oh, I can imagine it," Roxane cut him off. "The wife would slave away while the husband did barely anything. I'm nothing to you aside from a pretty decoration, Basta. And you are a thief and vagabond, intent only on causing harm. We wouldn't do well together at all. If you'll please excuse me…"

"Where are you headed?" Basta growled, eyeing Gwin suspiciously. "And what is that?"

"A relation to the black cat," Roxane sighed, referring to Gwin, hoping to get the prying man away from her.

"You're preying on my superstitions."

"I'm returning Gwin to his owner. Excuse me."

She slipped past him and hurried off into the darkness.

Roxane had never liked Basta. He was a creature of night, with his dark clothing and dark countenance, and he seemed to be dangerous, though he had never shown her such a side. He was imposing and reportedly cruel to those who went against the will of his master, Capricorn. His desires for Roxane, she knew, were strictly physical. He had no desire for her wit or character, and simply adored her body, as many other attempted suitors and admirers did. Her voice and her body seemed to get her into more trouble, oftentimes, than anything else, and Basta was only one example of that trouble. He was one, however, that never seemed to leave and followed her from place to place.

Roxane pushed thoughts of the man out of her mind as she looked at Gwin.

"Where is your master?" she asked. "I don't know what part of the palace he is staying in, or if he's even in any part of the palace."

She wandered through the darkness of the castle, shuddering as lightning flashed through open doorways and the wind howled menacingly. She shivered and held Gwin close, getting very little warmth from the animal but appreciating the company nonetheless.

She found her way to one of the doors leading out into the square, and she stepped outside just long enough to be blasted with rain and wind. She hurried back into the castle, shivering from the cold.

"I don't think he's out there," she chuckled lightly, turning and making her way back to her chambers. "I'm afraid you'll have to find him later, little one. It's far too dismal out there for me to find him."

She stepped into a dark corridor, the torches all having been blown out from the wind, and then jumped when she heard a voice from the darkness.

"Are you searching for someone, my lady?"

"Dustfinger, is that you?" she asked, her teeth chattering together.

She saw a dim light starting to glow from a corner of the hallway, and she watched in astonishment as the red glow in Dustfinger's hands grew larger until both his hands were glowing and the light was dancing along the damp walls.

"One and the same," he bowed, a small smile on his face.

His eyes flitted to Gwin and then to Roxane's shuddering figure.

"Oh dear me," he said softly, "you must be freezing. That wind is harsh. And you are wet, as well. All this to find me, my lady?"

"Gwin seemed lost. He found me in my chambers," Roxane said, holding the marten out to the fire breather.

"Did he now? Apparently he knows where to go for help," Dustfinger said, watching Gwin perch happily atop his boot. "I can't bear to see you trembling like that all for a marten, Lady Roxane. Here."

He pulled his large overcoat off and moved towards Roxane.

"Please let me do the honors," he said quietly, slipping the coat over her shoulders and arms.

His coat smelled lightly of fire, and it was so warm, as though its owner was fire himself.

"I really can't let you do this. You need your coat. The day is going to be a cold one," Roxane said, but he shook his head.

"Nonsense. I can't let a lady like yourself, who has gone through all this trouble to find me, stand there before me shivering from the chill. I have quite a bit of heat to keep myself warm with," he winked, and Roxane blushed. "You needn't worry about me."

"You are most generous."

He bowed slightly and then turned to leave.

"Are you staying in the palace, Sir Dustfinger?" Roxane called after him.

"Not quite, my lady," he smiled, his mysterious half-smile, and then turned and walked away.

When breakfast arrived, Roxane sat down in a great dining hall with the other castle guests and members, and she given a plate full of delicious foods. She had wisely removed Dustfinger's coat before then and had left it in her chambers after changing into different clothes, but the smell of smoke and spice still lingered slightly in her nostrils, filling her with a warm feeling that she would carry throughout the day.

Basta, to her displeasure, was seated across from her. To his left was Capricorn, his master, a man with a tainted reputation who had a distinct liking for fame, fortune, and power. Capricorn didn't so much as give the beautiful woman one glance. She was too far below him to be looked upon, but Basta stared at her with his dark eyes.

"Is there something you find fascinating about watching me, Basta?" Roxane asked when she could bear his gaze no longer.

"You're rather the lovely young lady," Capricorn said for his pawn without even looking at her.

"I do beg your pardon, Lady Roxane. I simply cannot help myself," Basta said lazily.

"Indeed," she sighed.

Prince Orion himself came over, a few minutes later, and knelt next to Roxane, his gray eyes shining.

"Would you do us the honor of singing for us over dessert, Lady Roxane?" he asked. "The ladies and lords here were unable to hear you last night and wish very much to do so."

"I'm afraid I didn't bring my mandolin with me," Roxane said sadly.

"You can sing without it. We wish to hear your voice, not your instrument," the prince smiled.

"I suppose I can do that," Roxane nodded and got up from her seat.

The prince announced her and all watched as the lovely woman moved to the front of the room and then came to a stand before everyone. Despite having a beautiful voice, Roxane still sometimes got stage fright, and she blushed slightly before clearing her throat and looking up to face her audience.

There were no actual doors in this dining hall. It was separated by the rest of the castle with large stone pillars so that all coming and going outside of the room could still see and hear the pretty damsel.

She began a sweet song, about spring and dancing fairies, and she looked at each spectator, save for Capricorn and Basta. No one really held her attention, until her eyes flitted toward the darkness of one of the columns and she saw a familiar figure leaning against the pillar.

Dustfinger's eyes never left her as she sang. Even Gwin sat still and alert, perched atop his master's shoulder, as the woman's sweet voice echoed through the room. There was a glint to the fire breather's eyes, one that showed deep feeling, though Roxane couldn't pinpoint what that feeling was.

She had captivated him ever since he had first seen her standing in the group of spectators, watching him in awe. There was a flame in her deep hazel eyes that rivaled the sparks Dustfinger called into existence and commanded. She was a free spirit, untamed and wild, like the fire that raged all of its own, without its master's calling.

She was the most beautiful creature Dustfinger had ever seen. He wanted to touch her long, dark hair, wanted to let his calloused, burnt fingers trace down the side of her fair cheek. He wanted to learn of the woman who held his mind and heart in the palm of her hand. It was almost as though he and she were in someone's book and they had been written for each other.

As much as he adored her, though, she seemed not to have much interest for him. She smiled when she saw him, yes, and there was that faint pink blush on her soft cheeks, but aside from that, she gave no indication that she was interested in getting to know him as a person, not just as the fire eater or breather, depending on whom was speaking to him.

Roxane could see the raging thoughts in Dustfinger's eyes as she sang, and she desired to go speak to him, but as soon as her song was finished, he disappeared into the darkness. Roxane made her way off the platform with great applause surrounding her, and she moved over to the columns.

"Dustfinger?" she called, but if he was there, he didn't respond.

She sighed and returned to her table to see Basta gazing at her with an inquisitive expression on his face.

"Looking for someone, my lady?" he asked.

"What do you know of the fire eater, Dustfinger?" Roxane asked, deciding to get straight to the point.

"Dustfinger?" Basta asked and started laughing. Even Capricorn got involved and chuckled with his henchman. "I've never seen a bigger coward," Basta said when he was finished laughing. "Were it not for his fire, he would be reduced to a worm. He's the lowliest, loneliest man I do believe I've ever seen. He has no graces or skills whatsoever, outside of fire."

"Wouldn't it be such a gift to be able to play with fire the way he does?" Roxane asked. "Where did he learn such skills?"

"Fire has always obeyed him, Roxane. Even when it has tried to burn him out of house and home, it listens to him," Capricorn said absently.

"It's tried to burn him before?"

"No," Basta said cruelly. "We have tried to burn him with it, but it would not heed our wishes."

"Why? Why would you do such a thing?" Roxane gasped, getting up from the table.

"I desire his assistance. I wish him to work for me, but he refuses. So, like the cattle that he is, we drive him from one place to the next, trying to get him to become my worker. I desire to learn fire the way he knows it, but he refuses to teach me. We will continue to drive him on until he comes to his senses and works for me," Capricorn shrugged. "He truly is a coward, fleeing from one city to the next."

"Just because he doesn't fight, it doesn't make him a coward!" Roxane exclaimed. "You two are the cowards! Burning a man out of his house! Did he have a family?"

"Regrettably, no," Basta sighed, playing with his knife. "He's too shy and irresponsible for that."

"How could you do that to someone?" Roxane cried. "How perfectly wretched of you!"

"We always get what we want, Roxane. It's simply a matter of time," Basta said darkly, and the note in his voice and look in his eyes chilled Roxane terribly.

"I am one thing that you will not get," she whispered and then turned and left the room.

Dustfinger didn't perform until late that night, and Roxane watched him from a distance, again admiring his skill and the inner strength she could in the man, simply from Basta's story. He wasn't a coward, this man who danced with fire. He was simply peaceful and had no desire to fight. She noted his muscular arms as he twirled the fire about, and she saw the smile of pleasure on his face and wished that he could turn to her with that same smile.

The lovely woman couldn't bring herself to sleep in the palace that night. The darkness that surrounded Basta and Capricorn filled her soul and frightened her. She knew that both men were dangerous, and that they would indeed do whatever was necessary to obtain what they wanted.

Scared, Roxane grabbed a blanket from her bed, and, still in her dress from the evening's ceremony, she slipped out of her room, through the corridor, down the stairs, and out into the dark night.

The stars were perfectly visible overhead, and the air was warm, making it a good night to sleep outside. Roxane moved out of the vicinity of the palace and its grounds and found her way towards an immense meadow, surrounded by trees to hide it. Fireflies were flittering about the tall green grass, and, not at all worried about snakes, Roxane placed her blanket in the midst of the grass and then sat down on it and gazed up at the sky.

It was so peaceful out here, and she wasn't afraid of Basta or Capricorn. She wasn't prepared, however, when the grass rustled behind her and then parted. A man stepped right next to her blanket, and Roxane let out a yelp of surprise.

"Oh dear me. I do beg your pardon," Dustfinger said, gazing down at her. "I hadn't realized anyone was out here. Pardon me."

"Is this where you've been staying?" Roxane asked, looking up from the ground. "I'm afraid I've taken your spot."

"I have been staying out in this field, but not right here," Dustfinger said gently. "I'll go my way now."

"Wait!" Roxane called, reaching out for his arm and accidentally grabbing his hand. "You don't have to go."

Dustfinger looked down at their locked hands, and Roxane blushed again.

"Sorry," she said, slipping her hand out of his. "I…I heard what Basta did to your home. I'm sorry."

"Basta paints his name with fear," Dustfinger said calmly. "I wasn't hurt, however."

"Still. Using something you love against you is terrible," Roxane frowned.

"And why are you concerned about that?"

"I just feel badly for you. That's all," Roxane said quietly, getting to her feet. "I'll get back to the castle."

"Wait. Would you like to see a fire show?" Dustfinger sighed. "I don't mean to be arrogant. I just don't really socialize much. And…you're very pretty. It makes it harder for me."

"I would love to see one of your shows," Roxane smiled, sitting back down slowly.

"Very well."

Dustfinger took a backpack off his shoulder and set it down in the grass. He then pulled out a jar of liquid, poured some of it into his mouth, and spit out fire. He did so much more here than he had done for the village people and nobles. With the fire, he was able to make dragons, butterflies, and flowers. The flames swirled about him like a pet without ever once stinging him with its cruel bite. He juggled the fire like it was something solid, and the whole atmosphere crackled with sparks.

Roxane watched silently, her eyes wide and sparkling from the light. When Dustfinger was finished fifteen minutes later, she applauded politely, a large smile on her face.

"That was wonderful!" she exclaimed as he sat down on the grass next to her.

"It has taken many years to practice," he smiled. "I could teach it to you, if you wish," he added, making a small, dancing flame of a flower in his hand.

"I don't want to learn," she said, shaking her head. "This is your special gift, Dustfinger, and I don't wish to take that from you."

She put her hand gently on his and closed his fingers, enveloping the flower in darkness.

"Though your gift certainly is wonderful," she whispered.

"What brought you out here, my lady?" Dustfinger asked, looking at her pale hand in comparison to his fire darkened one.

"Basta," she said easily. "He frightens me."

She watched, amazed, as Dustfinger played with her fingers, lacing his own through hers and then drawing back, just admiring her small hand.

"He frightens everyone," Dustfinger said with a small smile. "That's about the only real talent he has. And when he sees something he wants, he does what he has to in order to get it."

"So cruel," Roxane shuddered.

"He's after you, isn't he?"

"Yes," Roxane nodded. "I've told him to back away several times, but I don't think he plans on leaving me alone."

"I am certainly sorry to hear that, though I can see why he strives so hard," Dustfinger said and then cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'm going to leave you to the night, my lady. Gwin and I need to get some sleep."

"I understand. Good night, Dustfinger. Thank you for the show," Roxane said as he stood up.

"My pleasure, my lady."

Roxane settled down into her blanket once Dustfinger left. Her eyes stared at the stars in wonder. She watched the sky until she could stay awake no longer.


End file.
